The present invention relates to a convertible top for a boat or the like and, more particularly, to a convertible boat top that is easily deployed and retracted and can be unobtrusively tucked away into a storage area.
Many boat models typically do not include a covered area that is easily deployed to protect the occupants from environmental concerns, such as sun, rain, etc. It would be desirable to provide a convertible top attachment that could be readily adapted for an existing boat. At the same time, however, the convertible boat top should be easily extended and retracted into and out of the use position. Still further, in a retracted position, the components of the top should be unobtrusively stored away.